Konoha summer vacation part 1
by xxxkonichiwaxxx
Summary: this is a little something i typed up in my spare time hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

_**Konoha Summer Vacation**_

**It was the first day of summer break, The kids of Konoha High were ecstatic that school was over. Naruto and Sakura were especially happy, but Sasuke on the otherhand maintained his calm and cool exterior.**

**Naruto, ****Kiba, ****Shikamaru, ****Ino,**

**Sakura, ****Hinata, ****Lee, ****Chouji,**

**Sasuke, ****Neji, ****Ten-Ten, (****The Rest will be introduced later on)**

**Naruto ran out of the school and grinned eagerly. "Oh boy finally, summer break (and some alone time with sakura)" Sasuke and sakura soon came out the entrance soon after. **

"**Oh boy sasuke, aren't you excited that school is over?" She said brimming with excitement as she looked over at sasuke. "We can spend some time together……" Sasuke kept looking straight ahead, it's like he didn't even hear what sakura said. "Oh….I guess not" Sasuke sighed as he headed straight toward naruto. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. He felt a weird prescence then he turned around and saw Karin heading straight for him. "Dammit…" He muttered as he just stood there.**

**"Sasuke-kun!" She said embracing him with a hug. "Oh Sasuke-kun now we can spend some time together, since we haven't been able to lately" Sasuke sighed and pushed her off of him. "Come now don't be like that…" She said seductively.**

**"Keep away from me…." Sasuke replied solemnly as he continued walking. Karin glared at Sakura then turned her nose up and followed sasuke.**

**"Wait for me love!" She said as she quickly latched onto his arm. Sakura looked down and sighed. Suddenly naruto walked up to sakura and put his arm around her. She looked up and smiled faintly. "Don't worry Sakura…we don't need and Toons to have fun" He grinned excitedly. Sakura could always count on Naruto to lift her spirits.**

**Sakura smiled and gave naruto a hug**

** "Thanks but I have to get home." She said trying not to show how upset she was. "Maybe tomorrow okay?" Naruto grinned on the outside, however on the inside he was dissapointed that she had to leave.**

** "Okay sakura…can I walk you home?" He asked her hoping her answer would be yes. Sakura shook her head and laughed a bit.**

** "That's sweet naruto but, I think I'm going to walk home alone today…" She waved goodbye as she headed toward her house.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konoha Summer Vacation**_

_**It was still the first day of summer break, the kids of Konoha High were ecstatic that school was over. Naruto and Sakura were especially happy, but Sasuke on the other hand maintained his calm and cool exterior.**_

_**Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, **_

_**Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Chouji,**_

_**Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten, (The Rest will be introduced later on**__**) ***__**picking up where we left off Sasuke was walking home and Karin had followed him arm-in-arm**_

"_**Oh Sasuke-kun, now that I have you all to myself…." Sasuke snatched his arm away from her and narrowed his eyes to a cold glare.**_

"_**I said keep away from me didn't I?" He said coldly. "Now leave me alone and go away," He continued walking ahead not looking back at her. Karin gasped and walked and stood in front of Sasuke. She was very upset; she even had tears in her eyes. **_

"_**Why do you keep pushing me away? All I ever do is care for you and this is how you treat me?" Her voice was trembling as she scorned Sasuke. "You could at least give me the time of day… you owe me that much!" Sasuke sighed and looked down, He then looked up at Karin with a fierce glare.**_

"_**I owe you nothing…. I never told you to care about me, you did that on your own free will now go find someone else." That was his final say in the matter as he walked off toward his home. Karin sobbed as she ran off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile back at Konoha High with Naruto and the rest of the gang, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru had just walked out of the school with Chouji following behind. Neji spotted Naruto standing in front of the school as if he was waiting for something or someone.**_

"_**Naruto!" Neji yelled out. Naruto turned around and waved at the guys as he grinned ever so widely.**_

"_**What's up guys!?" Naruto yelled back. He ran over to the four of them. "Jeez I thought you guys would never come out…" he said laughing. Shikamaru chuckled.**_

"_**Well Iruka's been working us like dogs ever since the day we pulled that prank. Neji and Chouji laughed while Lee and Naruto were left in the dark, not having a clue what the three of them were laughing about.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Konoha Summer Vacation**_

_**It was still the first day of summer break, the kids of Konoha High were ecstatic that school was over. Naruto and Sakura were especially happy, but Sasuke on the other hand maintained his calm and cool exterior.**_

_**Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, **_

_**Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Chouji,**_

_**Sasuke, Neji, Ten-Ten, (The Rest will be introduced later on) **_

_**Previously on Konoha Summer Vacation **_"_**Well Iruka's been working us like dogs ever since the day we pulled that prank." Neji and Chouji laughed while Lee and Naruto were left in the dark, not having a clue what the three of them was laughing about. Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and playfully put him a headlock. **_

"_**So Naruto, there's a rumor going around about you and Hinata you lucky bastard." Shikamaru said as he gave naruto a noogie. Naruto freed himself from Shikamaru's hold. He then looked at him and folded his arms. **_

"_**Pfft, don't believe everything you hear Shikamaru…." Naruto said solemnly. Neji put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away**_

"_**Well I don't know about you three but I'm going to find Kiba and Shino, we're going to go to the park." Neji said as he walked away. Chouji looked at Shikamaru and shrugged.**_

"_**I'm gonna go with Neji, you comin' Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he finished his bag of potato chips and threw the bag on the ground. Shikamaru shrugged and walked over to Chouji.**_

"_**Eh what the hell, catch you later Naruto." Shikamaru said as he walked away with Chouji. Naruto sighed and started to walk off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Hinata.**_

"_**Oh, Hey Hinata, What's up?" He said as he looked at her. She started to blush lightly as if he were confessing his love to her. She removed her hand from his shoulder and started to twiddle with her fingers.**_

"_**W-well Naruto, I was wondering if you would m-maybe like to go w-with me for some ice cream." She said softly, fearing that he would reject her request. He grinned and nodded at her eagerly.**_

"_**Sure! I would love to go get some ice cream with you." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ice cream Shoppe. About 5 minutes later they finally arrived at the shop. He opened the door and let Hinata walk in and he walked in after her. It was chilly in the store Hinata looked at naruto and rubbed her arms. Naruto was so busy looking at the flavors of ice cream he didn't notice that Hinata was cold. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Konoha Summer Vacation**_

_**It was still the first day of summer break, the kids of Konoha High were ecstatic that school was over.**_

_**Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, **_

_**Sakura, Hinata, Lee, Chouji,**_

_**Previously on Konoha Summer Vacation **_"_**Sure! I would love to go get some ice cream with you." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the ice cream Shoppe. About 5 minutes later they finally arrived at the shop. He opened the door and let Hinata walk in and he walked in after her. It was chilly in the store Hinata looked at naruto and rubbed her arms. Naruto was so busy looking at the flavors of ice cream he didn't notice that Hinata was cold.**_

_**Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled as she felt she felt her body warm up with the feelings she had for Naruto. She walked over to him and tried to hide the fact she was cold even though she wasn't doing a very good job. "N-naruto, do y-you see any t-thing you want?" Naruto pointed to the strawberry flavored ice cream and drooled all over the glass like a puppy at a restaurant.**_

"_**That looks good Hinata." He said excitedly, Then he reached into his pocket and felt around to see if he had any money. Sadly he didn't have a cent. Poor Naruto. "Aww , I don't have anything to pay for it with." He looked down and then folded his arms across his chest. Hinata hated seeing Naruto disappointed so she pitched in and bought him the ice cream he wanted, she also bought herself a treat.**_

"_**Here you go Naruto…" she said as she walked over to him with the ice cream. "I bought it for you." She smiled and handed him the cone. Naruto grinned and took he cone from Hinata. **_

"_**Thanks Hinata, but you didn't have to do that for me." He said scratching the back of his head. Hinata giggled. **_

"_**Oh don't worry about it."**_

"_**Right." He said as he grinned and hooked his arm with Hinata's and proceeded out of the shop. "Let's go and see where Shikamaru and the gang went." Hinata's face turned red as she followed behind naruto.**_

"_**O-okay." She said feeling a bit flustered.**_


End file.
